Save Josh At All Costs!
by Beautiful Bathing Bird
Summary: Chris and Sam go back into the mines to look for Josh. One-shot fanfic of Josh and Sam from Until Dawn. Rated T for language and violence. Enjoy! :P


"Guys," Mike stated in a form of panic. "The wendigo took Josh when I was trying to get him out of the mines. I-it took him somewhere."

"We need to go find him, then!" Sam yelled.

"Josh is probably dead by now," Emily snarled. Sam walked over to Emily, raising her hand, bringing her open fist down onto Emily's cheek.

"Don't ever say that again, you bitch!" Mike ran towards Sam, who was ready to charge at Emily, who was on the floor, and held her by her arms. "How dare you say that about him!"

"Sam!" Chris yelled, running towards the other blonde to help Mike hold her back from once again attacking Emily.

"Don't hit me, you bitch!" Emily ran towards Sam, a closed fist hitting the blonde's right cheek. Chris let go of Sam to hold back Emily, who was ready to throw another fist at the blonde. Ashley stepped into the terror of the two girls, ready to attack each other.

"Girls! This isn't the time to fight! We need to go get Josh!" Sam wiped the blood that trickled off her lip, staring at Emily, hatred in her eyes.

"Ashley is right," Chris agreed. "Josh might still be alive. Me and Sam will go find him and bring him back. Right, Sam?"

"Anything to get away from her," Sam said with hatred. Sam didn't really have a reason to hate anyone. But this time, she did. Josh was her best friend, and for Emily to say something like that was uncalled for and really pissed her off. But now wasn't the time to argue any further. They were running out of time. Fast. They needed to find Josh before the wendigo hurt him, or worse. But Sam didn't want to think of that. They needed to hurry.

"Next time give me a heads up about Emily," Chris stated, obviously worried about Sam's mental state.

"How was I supposed to know that she would say something like that about Josh!" Sam yelled, obviously forgetting where she was.

"Quiet down," Chris hushed. "Remember. We're not alone on this mountain. We need to keep it down." Sam nodded and they trekked up the mountain to find the cave where Josh was in.

They finally came across the entrance of the mine, and glared into it, fear in their eyes. Screeches of the wendigo was heard from inside. They feared for their lives, but they needed to find Josh.

"You ready?" Sam asked, already opening the gate to the entrance. A "Do Not Enter" sign was practically torn to shreds, claw marks and blood covering most of it. Chris suddenly felt a lump in his throat as he readied his shotgun.

"Ready."

They climbed down the massive hole that led to a small water source that was familiar to Sam.

"I'd last seen him here-" Sam was interrupted from cries that were heard from a cave in the distance. Chris pointed in the direction of the cries, but Sam pushed him out of the way. "Josh!" she yelled, running down the cave. When she reached the end of the cave, Josh was standing there, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I didn't mean to kill you Sammy! I didn't! I-it was just a prank! I didn't mean to kill you!"

"What's wrong with him!" Chris questioned, concern in his voice.

"He's out of it," Sam stated, walking towards Josh. "He was like this when me and Mike found him earlier."

"Sammy! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kill you! I..." Josh lowered his head, only to lift it up again, raising his voice louder. "I loved you, Sam!" Sam's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. She always loved him, but she never knew that he loved her back. Unless he was just delusional and didn't know what the hell he was saying.

Chris nudged Sam, raising his eyebrow.

"He's out of his tree. He doesn't know what he's saying," Sam stated, trying to convince Chris and herself that Josh didn't actually love her back.

"Sam! I'm so sorry… I love you, Sammy… I love you..." Sam quickly walked up to Josh, grabbing him by his shoulders, shaking him slightly.

"Josh," she called quietly.

"I didn't mean it, Sam!" he yelled back, staring up at the cave ceiling. "I didn't want you to die! I was only joking around! I didn't mean it!"

"Josh!" Chris chimed in. Josh still didn't snap out of his hallucinations. Sam began to shake him violently, causing him to only lower his head and cover his ears, and yell louder.

"Sam! I didn't mean to kill you! I swear! I was just trying to show everyone that I'm getting better! I love you, Samantha! Please come back!" Sam couldn't believe that he used her full name. He only uses her full name if he's serious about something. But now, she had to take desperate measures. Sam tightened her grib on Josh's quaking shoulders, pulling him closer. She slammed her lips against his, his head tilting to meet her, eyes bulging. After a moment, he closed them, snapping out of it, embracing the kiss. He finally came back to reality, especially with the thing he's wanted most in the world. The feeling of Josh's lips were exactly how Sam imagined they would be like; sweet, soft, not wanting it to ever end.

Sam finally parted the kiss, staring into Josh's eyes. "Sam..." Josh whispered, his voice as sweet as molasses. "You came back for me..."

"I'll always be here for you, Josh. Always."

"Uhh…" Chris interrupted. "I don't mean to break up your little 'moment', but we need to get back to the lodge." Screeching was heard from down the cave corridor. "Like, now!" A gray figure darted from the wall to the floor, moving at a rapid speed. The three teens bolted for the exit of the cave where Chris and Sam entered from, the wendigo right behind them.

The young adults managed to escape the cave, unscratched. "We did it!" Sam yelled, wrapping her arms around Josh, placing another kiss on his lips. The sun began rising as whirring of helicopter blades were heard in the distance.

"Come on, you guys," Chris stated, a smile gazing on his face. The newly couple parted, staring at Chris. "Let's go home."

Once again, sorry about another shitty writing. But I hope you guys liked this one! Byee!


End file.
